<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel Fluff One Shots by YesraMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242017">Marvel Fluff One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar'>YesraMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hulk (Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of random one shots I've made throughout my time. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Are Wolves (Strange x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had never thought your visions would lead you to the Kamar-Taj. Such a temple laced with darkness called out to you along your travels. The Ancient One had expected you, as you expected her, and you lived your life within the temple’s walls ever since. </p>
<p>Your abilities of sight had helped your training alongside a handful of others and you eventually became a master who trained the newer students as well as help protect the infinity stone. Everything felt peaceful. Until Kaecilius.</p>
<p>You have always felt his thirst while you trained together. His desire for power fueled his passion for the mystic arts. But passion always has its limits until it turns into desire. Desire turns into obsession. Obsession turns into chaos. </p>
<p>You were unable to assist the Ancient One in confronting Kaecilius and it filled you with regret. But you knew that the one to defeat the darkness would not be you or the Ancient One. You had seen within your dreams the man to face the darkness.<br/>
But the one who had this destiny was nothing like you expected. Arrogant, close minded, narcissistic, ignorant, smart, powerful, potential: all of these things are Stephen Strange. It still irks you that such a man will be the next Sorcerer Supreme when the Ancient One’s time ends.</p>
<p>You were asked to watch over him and help him with his meditation skills. Doctors think too much; analyze every detail of things rather than sit and listen. “You’re thinking again,” you breathed, your legs crossed against the stone ground and hands placed in your lap, “very loudly might I add.” </p>
<p>“This is a stupid time to meditate, _____,” Strange quipped, “we should be looking for him!” Your eyes opened and connected with the man sitting across from you before your finger poked into his chest. “Agh!” He cursed. “What the hel-“ “You are in no condition to do anything right now after your first encounter,” you stated simply. “You can look for the wolf and his sheep later when you are ready.”</p>
<p>Silence crossed between the two of you as his brow furrowed. A sigh escaped your lips and you placed your hand onto his. “There will be a time and a place for everything that will happen from now on. Although you can’t see it now, it is there,” you squeezed his hand softly. Silence fell between you both once again with only the sound of leaves softly scraping against the ground. </p>
<p>“You called him a wolf? He must have not been a very good person if you’re calling him that,” he quipped. “He is simply a predator who thinks he has none above his own self,” you sighed.<br/>
“What is a wolf without sheep?” he suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“Hungry,” you said after a few seconds of thinking. “Without sheep there is no decent supply of food. There are rabbits, wild fruits, maybe fish but there is no satisfaction in hunting food that is easy to catch. It will eat what it can to survive but it grows hungrier with every rabbit, every fish, and every berry. It is the sheep that give satisfaction. In a hunt there is strength, power... authority.”</p>
<p>“You sound so wise when you talk such crap, _____,” he laughed. You couldn’t help but smile in return at the feel of the relaxed mood. There are still many things he has to learn and you won’t be around to show him. Another light squeeze against your palm broke you free of your thoughts as you looked at the scarred hand within your own. </p>
<p>“We are all wolves, Stephen,” you said with a squeeze of your hand, “but for most it won’t show until we are caged in a corner with a choice to make.” You noticed how his brow furrowed as he looked at you, your words cycling through his mind. You smiled softly as your fingers traced the scarred outlines of his hand.</p>
<p>“And very soon... you will make that choice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Warning (Strange x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have the gift of seeing bits of the future and this time it's a grave warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Stephen I brought some leftover goodies I made this weekend!” You called out as you barged in through the front door of the New York Sanctum. You were greeted with silence as your eyes scanned the room, your arms tightening around the beg you were carrying. Something was off. Something was wrong. “Wong?” you tried as you left the bag on the floor and started up the stairs. “Cloak?” you tried again as you began to jog across the hallways. </p><p>There was nothing. No sounds. No voices. No trace of anyone. Except one. An urge brought you towards a door, its color as black as the vastness of the galaxy that moved like water. A portal. A call, a voice, a man.</p><p>“Stephen?!” you cried out as you ran through the doorway.  It was a different planet, not Earth. Orange red sand and rocks littered the surface as a green glow surrounded the sorcerer you knew. “Stephen?” you questioned softly as you approached where he sat. Grey eyes met yours before his lips moved silently, soundlessly. His body began to disperse into ashes right through your fingertips.</p><p>“Stephen?!” You cried one last time as your eyes clouded with tears, your hands clutching into the ashes scattered among the sand. </p><p>Your body jolted away with a sudden gasp, your fingers clenched so tightly your nails cut into your palm. “_____? What is it?” Stephen’s voice echoed over your beating heart. You felt a hand rub soothing circles across your back, a familiar and welcomed warmth. “Something’s coming. I was given a warning,” you breathed softly, wiping away the sweat from your brow. “A warning for what?” He questioned.<br/>
“A war.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Will Make It (Steve Rogers x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was going through your head during the battle to steal back the infinity stones</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't supposed to be this way. <br/>It shouldn't have reached this point. </p><p>Your staff dripped like the blue ink of your favorite ballpoint pen had just exploded against the ground. Sweat slid down the sides of your face as your arms kept moving you towards the tree line. "Vision needs backup!" a voice yelled in your ear. A new surge of energy burst through your veins as a searing pain spread through your shoulder before you thrust your staff into the monster attached to your back. "I'll make my way when I can!" you responded in a pant. <br/>You hoped you would make it. You had to make it. You promised.</p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>"Promise me, _____." Steve demanded as he held you against his chest. "You don't trust me, Captain?" you joked playfully, wrapping your arms around his waist. The look in his eyes as they stared into you was enough for your playful face to fall. His eyes were different from before, more sad, more... empty. He's changed after all that has happened. </p><p>"I promise, Steve," you said firmly. "We will survive this like we survived everything before now. I will not lose you," you whispered against his chest. You felt his arms tighten around your form and his breath against your neck as he whispered sweet words into your ear.</p><p>~End Flashback~</p><p>'I will make it.' you repeated a mantra in your mind as you fought your way towards the others. Your hand gripped against the blue splattered charm wrapped around the base of your staff. </p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>A grin spread across your face as Steve landed on his back with a loud thump against the training mat. "Hah! I think I'm the captain now, Captain," you joked as you pointed your staff against his chest. "Yeah?" he quipped before he gave a sharp tug on your staff so you were pulled to straddle his hips. "Yea." you replied as you leaned against his chest, propping yourself up on your arms. "And my first order is," you smirked as you wriggled your way up to his face, "to give me a victory kiss." He smiled before taking your hand in his and placed light kisses along your knuckles. You felt something cold brush against your skin and when you looked down your mouth opened with shock.</p><p>"I thought of you when I saw this," he explained as he finished tying the bracelet around your wrist. The rounded beads where made of a dark polished wood with shards of bright blue glass that matched his eyes. "It's beautiful, Steve. But I'll lose it somewhere if I leave it on my wrist. What about my staff? It could be my good luck charm," you smiled happily.</p><p>~End Flashback~</p><p>'I will make it.' </p><p>You ran towards the monster in front of you, your staff turning into a blade before slicing through its body only to get knocked to the ground by another by its claws. You struggled to keep the monster's teeth from reaching your face before a blast of lightning fried the one above you along with the few you failed to meet. </p><p>'I will make it.' </p><p>A sudden flash of gold burst from the trees as a pain rose in your chest and tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. You rolled to your feet and barreled towards the light. Steve was there. Vision. Vision was gone. Thanos has the stone. Above you Thor soared through the air as he flew towards a fight no one was sure to win but it only made your legs move faster.</p><p>'I will make it.'</p><p>You burst through the brush and trees before stopping at the sight of your friends strewn across the floor. Your eyes desperately scanned the area before landing on him. "Steve!" you panted as you ran over to him. Your fingers gently pushed his hair back away from his face as your eyes searched his blue ones. "I'm okay, _____," he breathed before standing slowly. Your arm wrapped around his waist to help him stand before a resounding snap rang through the air. Your heads whipped towards the angry sound of Thor's voice as he screamed, "What did you do?!"</p><p>"Steve?" you and Steve turned towards Bucky as he stumbled towards you, his body slowly crumbling into black ash. "Buck-" you began before you felt a feeling consume your body as you fell to your knees. "_____!" Steve screamed before kneeling in front of you. You stared into his eyes as he held onto your arms tightly, wide with shock and loss before he looked down to the ground where your body slowly began to crumble. His shoulders shook as he held onto you tightly. "Not like this," he begged, "please not you. I need you," he croaked. A sad smile pulled at your lips as tears streamed down your cheeks, your hands holding onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Steve, look at me," you whispered as you gently took his face within your palms and your forehead resting against his own, "You will make it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spillage (Bruce Banner x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat behind the table pretending to finish a problem you had finished hours ago just watching the intense stare between Bruce and the fizzing liquid in front of him. Once Bruce gets into his scientist mode sometimes he goes too deep and ignores everything around him. In short, you were dead bored. The lab is clean, Tony’s useless paper problems solved, small experiments finished, and you couldn’t really leave until Bruce gives you the okay. Although he had his quirks, he was extremely intelligent man who happened to also be extremely attractive. What people thought to be socially awkward behavior or a flight reaction you thought to be his way of keeping people safe. You smiled to yourself softly as you watched the nervous doctor mumble to himself about chemicals. ‘Attractive indeed,’ you thought to yourself with a smirk. As Bruce turned away from you to grab a vial off the shelf you enjoyed the lovely view of his backside but quickly looked away as he turned back towards you. </p><p>As soon as Bruce went back to his work you went back to staring at the resident genius. Bruce started opening the vial of chemical from the shelf when the label caught your eye. You rushed to the other side of the table, grabbing Bruce’s wrist in your hand before he poured the liquid. “Wait! That’s the wro-“ his hand jerked away from yours harshly, the vial falling to the floor with a crash. You tried to catch it, but you weren’t fast enough, your hand hovering over the floor uselessly. “Sorry did I frighten you? Are you alright? Bruce? It was the wro-“ you mumbled frantically. “Just…. Go home for today, _____. I can finish this,” Bruce cut you off with a wave of his hand, not meeting your eyes. “But…” you started. “Just go!” Bruce cut you off. Your eyes widened and you quickly gathered your things and ran out of the lab. ‘His eyes were turning green…’ you thought sadly as you made your way to your room in Stark Tower.</p><p>‘I knew I shouldn’t have grabbed him but he could have hurt himself,’ you huffed angrily in your head. As you stormed into the elevator you bit out a simple, “Jarvis, take me to my floor please. I think it’d be best if no one were to come visit my room for a couple days. Thank you.” “Of course, Ms. _____. No one will be allowed access to your room without your permission,” said a soft robotic voice. You nodded your head silently as the elevator doors opened and marched straight into your room. ‘If he wants me out of the lab, fine. See how long he lasts without me,’ you thought dryly. </p><p>~back in the lab~</p><p>Bruce sighed as he watched your fleeting figure run to through the door. He didn’t mean to get so worked up over a small accident. The sudden grip on his wrist just caught him off guard is all. With another sigh he crouched down to begin cleaning up the mess he made. ‘All _____ did was touch you, Bruce,’ he mentally scolded himself. The bright label of the shattered vial caught his eye as he picked up the piece. Sudden realization hit him as he read the label and a soft “oh…” passed his lips. “Dammit,” he groaned.</p><p>~back with you~</p><p>You sat in the tub full of hot water and your favorite scented bubbles piled high around you. Long hot baths had always cheered you up, but today is different. Bruce had been acting strange lately, ever since one of Tony’s small “Avenger parties”. He was always a nervous wreck, but he never jerked away like that before. You two had grown pretty close throughout your time working together. You would always hover behind him, next to him, hell sometimes even above him for work and he wouldn’t jerk away. ‘Maybe he just isn’t comfortable with me after all?’ you sighed sadly. </p><p>~time skip~</p><p>It’s been a few days since you last saw Bruce or the lab. You found stuff to keep you busy in the meantime, but you can’t help but feel like you’ve probably been fired. It was obvious that you were avoiding him and he was avoiding you. ‘I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow,’ you thought determinedly, ‘or maybe the day after tomorrow.’ “Hey, _____!” yelled Tony, “could you give me a hand with this bot for a second?” “Sure!” you yelled back, making your way to his lair. <br/>You finally came out of the Iron Lair around dinner time. ‘Ah yea, Cap is cooking tonight!’ you thought to yourself happily as you strolled to the elevator. Although he may not look it, Steve is actually a very good cook. Your stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of the soldier’s culinary skills. As the doors opened to the kitchen area you started excitedly, “Steeeeeeve! What are you making me? Mommas hungr-“ you stopped short when you saw a familiar head of brown curls sitting in front of tonight’s cook. You quickly regained your senses and mumbled a short, “Bruce,” as you nodded your head in greeting. “_____...” he said back. Before he could utter another word, you had turned your attention to Steve about food.</p><p>~smaller time skip~</p><p>You walked with Natasha back to your room. “The tension was heavy, _____. Has he still not tried to talk to you?” she asked questioningly. You basically had spilled everything to Nat about what happened in the lab. You shook your head slowly. “No, but I haven’t made an effort either. I’m probably going to go to the lab tomorrow to get my things anyway.” “Get your things?” Nat asked worriedly. “I don’t think he’d fire you, _____. You should know better than that. Just go talk to the guy.” She playfully punched your arm as she left you at your door. “How do you know he won’t fire me?” you questioned. A small knowing grin fitted her face as she said, “I just know.”<br/>The next day you woke up at noon. “Wow not working kind of feels awesome sometimes,” you mumbled to yourself as you stretched the last bits of sleep away. You decided to go talk to Bruce today and get to the bottom of things. You want to know why he jerks away from contact and avoids your eyes. You dressed yourself in comfortable work clothes and tied your hair up into a ponytail. You guys have both done enough avoiding. As you gave yourself a mental pep talk a small knock sounded from your door. “Yea, hold on I’m com-“ you opened the door and saw Bruce standing there, “-ing.” Flusterdly you began, “Hey, Bruce. I was going to go down to the lab today…. That is if you.. want me… there?” you finished lamely. “Of course you need to be there! You’re my assistant!” he cried out. You sighed in relief and grinned up at him before thinking. “Then why have you been so jumpy lately?” you asked. A blush covered his cheeks as he quickly looked away. “See! You’re doing it right now!” you pointed out. </p><p>You squealed internally as you saw the blush cover his face. ‘Why is this man so adorable?!’ you screamed to yourself. “Sorry, _____.” He looked at you shyly. You giggled lightly and touched his shoulder, feeling his body tense under your fingers. “Right,” you said as you quickly let go of him and began to walk to the elevator, “I’m sure you have work for me to catch up on, let’s get to the lab.” “_____. The truth is,” Bruce began when you turned to look at him, “I’m acting strange because… well because…” “Becaaauuusee?” you drew out curiously. “I like you, _____. At the party when we were talking it got me thinking and then I-“ his words turned into a gasp as you pressed your lips against his. </p><p>The two of you broke apart after a few seconds and you rested your head against his chest. “I like you too,” you mumbled shyly. “For a while now, actually,” you added teasingly. Bruce chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in his ‘I didn’t think it would happen’ way. You just laughed and pulled him towards the elevators. “We got work to do! Let’s go!” <br/>“You really got to get used to me touching you now,” you smirked evilly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heavy Lifting (Thor x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your arms ached as you lifted another box from the back of the truck. Moving in was always a pain in the ass, but you got to do what you got to do. ‘Where are the gentlemen of the building when you need them?’ you thought to yourself while walking into the building. The box you were carrying blocked your entire frontal view so you had to walk blindly to the elevator. “Oh, where art thou mighty Son of Odin?” you questioned playfully under your breath. </p><p>Never in your life had you thought you would be moving into the Stark Tower among superheroes and geniuses alike. Tony had found you in Queens working for a company that sold illegal weapons in the black market. You were young, intelligent, and close to homeless before you began developing new tech for weapons; it was nothing personal, a girl needed to eat. The Avengers had found the hideout you worked in and, if you were being completely honest, had no intention to arrest you but you were hyped up on adrenaline and fear. You used some tech gloves you had created that gave you a super type of strength and managed to escape from most of the Avengers before Tony had cornered you with his suit. Since then, it was history. You work for the Avengers, creating weaponry and high-tech assistance products. </p><p>The Avengers themselves were a little weary of you joining them so soon, especially after the fighting thing. The first one to accept you so openly was Thor. He was always the one to include you into conversations whenever you were around and always wanted to talk with you even when you weren’t. You two had become good friends. ‘Too bad just friends,’ you sighed internally.</p><p>A sudden impact interrupted your train of thought as you were thrown onto the floor, the box falling to the floor with a loud crash. You groaned pitifully and laid sprawled out across the walkway, your eyes closed in exhaustion. ‘Please let my life end if it means repacking another box,’ you thought lazily. “Lady _____!” a voice boomed out in excitement, “are you alright?” Your eyes opened quickly, a blush spreading across your cheeks as you scrambled back into a sitting position. “Thor! I didn’t know you were in the tower,” you laughed nervously. “I heard you’d be moving into Stark’s tower and came to help,” he laughed back. “Ah, my knight in shining armor! God of Thunder, Mighty Warrior of Asgard, Son of Odin here to help me carry luggage to the guest room?! What a sight to behold,” you sung dramatically. A hearty chuckle escaped him as he bowed and reached out his hand towards you, “Lady _____, allow me to assist you in this humble service?” Your hand landed in his as he pulled you up back onto your feet, curtsying before smiling a, “Of course, mighty Thor, my carriage is outside.”</p><p>~Hours Later~</p><p>Your body slumped onto the floor against the couch next to Thor. “Dear lord, I can’t unpack anymore I’m doing it tomorrow. I have way too much stuff. I’m going to think about my life choices,” you mumbled tiredly. A chuckle sounded next to you as Thor lifted a bottle of water to his mouth, drinking heavily. “Right!” you exclaimed suddenly before reaching over a box and grabbing a smaller box inside of it. “For you, good sir, for helping me out today,” you smiled while handing him a box of Pop-Tarts. “Ah, let us feast!” he bellowed happily as he opened the box and handed you a pack of pop-tarts. You both sat eating in comfortable silence until you turned to look at him.</p><p>“Thor, thank you for helping me. And I don’t mean just today but since we met. You were the first one to treat me normally here and I am grateful. I think you’re my best friend here,” you confessed, your hand covering his and squeezing gently. His eyes stared into your own as he smiled and took your hand into his. “I am glad to hear your thanks, _____. I am also thankful for your… friendship,” he replied. You don’t recall if it was the way he paused in saying that word or the way his eyes bore into yours, but your lips suddenly found themselves on his. You breathed out as your lips separated, your eyes searching his face for any hint of rejection or resentment but found none. You laughed and kissed him again, pulling him towards you to get a better angle. A pair of strong arms pulled you onto his lap before wrapping around your hips, your hands holding onto his shoulders. </p><p>You both broke apart for air and stared into each other’s eyes, a smirk on both of your faces. “Thinking we’re more than frie-!” you yelped as he suddenly stood up with you in his arms and began marching towards the bedroom. “Yea,” you muttered quickly before the door slammed behind the two of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Warmed Up (Tony Stark x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been four days. Four! Not a single footstep blessed your ears from the metal obsessed genius that was Tony Stark. </p><p>“A billionaire playboy philanthropist can’t possibly be a machine,” you smirked while going through the data pad that he had given you. “Jarvis, is Mr. Stark still in his playroom?” you had asked calmly. “Yes, Ms. ____, along with Dr. Banner,” replied the AI. Your eyes stopped scrolling along the screen as a thought ran through your head. ‘I guess four days is a long enough reason,’ you quipped as you threw your data pad on the couch.</p><p>You had been hired as an assistant to the geniuses of the tower a couple months back. You had graduated with a Harvard PhD in quantum physics and had a borderline obsessive interest in the works of Tony Stark. It was a bonus that Dr. Bruce Banner would also be in the lab you applied to assist in. There wasn't all that much to do besides basic research, reviewing, planning, and often reminding your bosses to eat and sleep once in a while.</p><p>Your heels clicked against the floor as you walked towards the lab with two cups of coffee and your data pad balanced under your arm. “Jarvis,” you stated before the doors to the lab opened and the familiar sound of your bosses arguing echoed off the walls. “Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark I hope you two are almost finished with this ‘small job’ as you put it before,” you smirked as you set the coffees down on an uncovered spot of the table. “_____ please tell Green Giant here that Romanoff obviously has a crush on him,” Tony smirked. Bruce shuffled uncomfortably as he organized papers on his desk before looking away. “Mr. Stark, you realize that you have kept Doctor Banner here for at least 96 hours with no breaks. I believe it is time for him to take a rest and eat before suffering through more of your taunts and annoying prods,” you quipped as you handed him a cup of coffee. Bruce nodded appreciatively before making his way out of the lab. </p><p>“You’re always so nice to him, _____, will you ever warm up to me? I AM the one who hired you,” Tony mumbled as he took a sip from his mug.  “Is that the code you are working on currently?” you asked as you stared at the screen behind him. “Maybe, if we can find out what’s wrong with it,” he shrugged. Your eyes scanned the screen and the writings on the boards around you before humming and stepping closer to your boss. “Is THE Tony Stark having trouble with solving a problem? I’m shocked. Maybe you should sleep it off and rest for a day, hm?” you smirked at him. You felt a pair of warm hands rest against your sides as he pulled you closer. “Is that an invitation?” he growled. </p><p>A small smile lit your face as you leaned closer and lifted your arms around his shoulders. His face turned serious as he stared at your lips while inching closer. “I believe, Mr. Stark, that...” you whispered as your lips brushed against his, “that your mistake is here.” Your hand lifted behind him and pointed to a sequence on the screen as his eyes followed your direction. “Well,” he coughed, “good input as always, _____.” “Anytime, Mr. Stark,” you smiled as you collected your data pad and began leaving the room. </p><p>As your heels clicked out of the lab you stopped and smiled over to Tony, “Mr. Stark, I’d say I’m very warmed up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hard Headed (Clint Barton x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed a breath of relief as the jet doors closed behind you, leaning against the wall tiredly. “Well that went smoother than I would have imagined,” a panting voice said lightly beside you. A smirk crossed your lips as you looked to the beat up archer, “Considering that nothing blew up I think we did rather well.” “Damn right, _____!” he exclaimed confidently as he lay down onto the seats. You went to follow when a sharp pain shot up from your abdomen making you freeze in your tracks and draw in a breath. Clint’s head shot around to look at you quizzically. “I’m good it’s most likely just a bruise that aches when I bend certain ways,” you stated calmly as you sat down against the wall next to him. A light chuckle left his throat as he mumbled, “I’ll have you bend in certain ways.” “Clint!” you laughed and kicked his shoulder playfully. “Oow,” he whined dramatically as he rubbed his shoulder.</p><p>~Small Skip Forward~</p><p>Quickly paced footsteps could be heard down the hall as you walked to your room. ‘I’m going to shower, eat, shower, sleep, and eat…’ you thought to yourself tiredly. “Jarvis?” you called out once you were in your room of solitude. “Yes, _____,” the AI replied. “Would you please play my “Me Time” playlist? I need some pick-me-up, thank you,” you asked sweetly as you walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “Of course,” Jarvis stated as music filled your room. You tugged off your uniform, your side burning intensely for a few seconds. As you turned to look in the mirror your eyes widened in surprise. A large gash started from your middle and ended at your hip. “I guess since it’s not so noticeable feeling wise, it just needs a good wash and bandage…” you mutter to yourself as you walk into the shower.</p><p>~Another Small Skip Forward~</p><p>“Hey, _____!” a loud voice said behind you. You turned your body, spoon full of cereal halfway to your mouth, and looked curiously at the blonde behind you. “What’s up, Steve?” you questioned before putting the spoonful of cereal in your mouth. “I heard you guys pulled off the mission with no casualties or injuries. Since everyone is so upbeat I thought we could all do a sparring session tomorrow?” Steve asked casually. “Still waiting to get revenge for me pinning you to the ground blondie?” you smirked with a mouth full of cereal. A small blush dusted the captain’s face before he coughed and cheekily replied, “I wanted to give you a full nights rest, but if you’re so confident we can do it now.” You thought slowly as you chewed another bite of cereal, remembering the gash on your own body. ‘I mean, I rarely get a hit from Steve…. It should be okay for one match,’ you thought confidently. </p><p>“I don’t see why not. Just let me finish my cereal and stretch a bit,” you said slowly as you saw the determined look cross Steve’s face before he ran off to the training room.<br/>A sigh escaped your lips as you finished your cereal and stood from the chair, stretching out your limbs tiredly. Your breath caught in your throat as the tear in your side burned slightly before a movement in the corner of your eye made you freeze. “Geez Clint you scared me,” you breathed out before you used the counter to stretch out your legs. “Sure you’re okay, _____?” he questioned knowingly. You turned your head and smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m perfectly fine. Steve just wants a rematch is all.” You quipped convincingly. “You going to watch?”</p><p>“Of course,” the archer smirked back.</p><p>~Le Nother Skip Forward~</p><p>A small part of you regrets taking up Steve’s offer of a friendly spar. Sweat dripped down your temple as you dodge the super soldier’s punches, trying to catch your breath in between steps. A hard punch to your abdomen sent you flying backwards, your heels digging into the mat to keep you steady and a sharp breath escaping through your teeth. </p><p>“You’re pretty slow today, _____,” Steve teased. “You sure you’re fully recovered?”</p><p>“What about you old man? You seem to be taking it easy on poor little me today,” you sassily quipped in return.</p><p>It was true, he was only going easy, most likely picking up on your slowed reflexes. Your side burned with every twist of your body and your clothes were slicked with so much sweat you couldn’t tell if it was in fact that or something else from said injury. You panted for breath as you watched Steve for a moment, looking for any open spots you could go for. “Super soldiers have too much power,” you whined tiredly. Steve shrugged and smiled before resuming a defensive position. <br/>Irritated by his persistence, you leaped at the blonde, ready to kick him in the gut. You ducked under his punch and managed to deliver the blow to his lower stomach, but didn’t see the other punch coming from your right side. You shut your eyes and waited for the sharp sting of fist against skin, but nothing came. As your (e/c) opened you were face to face with Clint holding Steve’s arm still. Your breath escaped in a relieved sigh as you backed away from the two. </p><p>“She’s hurt, Steve, that’s enough,” Clint stated. </p><p>Steve’s eyes turned to you questioningly before nodded slowly and relaxing his grip. “_____, why didn’t you say anything?!” the soldier nagged. </p><p>“It’s only a scratch and bruising, nothing much,” you breathed out tiredly, not noticing Clint walking towards your side before he grabbed onto your abdomen. A sharp grunt passed your lips as you flinched away from him, your (e/c) filled with anger. The Hawk’s eyes hardened as you pulled you by the arm out of the training room and into the hallway.</p><p>“You’re always doing these things, _____,” he growled as he approached the door to his quarters. You rolled your eyes to his accusation and followed obediently. “It’s not that bad, I swear,” you softly replied as he dragged you into his bathroom. “Strip.” He commanded. “Listen, Clint this isn’t neces-“ you started but stopped when he turned and lifted you off of your feet and onto the counter. “Strip.” He said again, hands on your hips. You hated it when he used that voice against you while staring so clos into your eyes. You swallowed and nodded, pulling off your shirt so you were just in your sports bra, as he turned away to grab the first aid kit. You winced with the stretch of your arms before you saw Clint stop in front of you, staring at the slice of skin on your side.</p><p>“Jesus, _____, this is bad!” he scolded shocked. “This won’t do, you’ll have to go to Bruce or Chow for this… why didn’t you say anything?” he asked desperately. You shifted on the counter as you looked away and into the mirror. “I honestly didn’t think it was too bad. I cleaned it earlier and it was fine,” you mumbled quietly. A hand turned your head towards the archer’s eyes, moving until it tangled into your (h/c) locks. He rested his forehead against your own, his breath fanning against your own, as he pleaded to you. “You can’t do that, _____. We worry about you too, you know. I worry about you,” he sighed against you. You snaked your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” you whispered, rubbing your nose against his, lips barely brushing over his. </p><p>His stormy eyes stared into your own before his lips came crashing against yours, his hands coming down to grip your hips tightly. You broke away from his lips to catch your breath, a low laugh bubbling in your throat. Clint broke out into a grin as he handed you your shirt. “You’re going to Bruce,” he stated seriously. </p><p>“Sure thing, sir,” you winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Never Miss (Clint Barton x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You huffed for breath as you concentrated on the man standing in front of you. Thanks to you getting your ass kicked during the last mission, Clint forced you to start training in hand to hand combat. You specialized in anything with a trigger and throwing knives, but too close and you fumble. ‘Focus, _____, focus!’ you chided yourself as Clint launched another attack your way. You blocked quickly but failed to see the sweeping leg until you were falling back onto the floor. “Damn!” you huffed irritably, trying to catch your breath. A smirk crossed Clint’s face as he laughed down at your sprawled form on the floor of the training room. You quickly shot out your leg to his knee and used the other to sweep him down to the floor. You laughed tiredly when you heard his oomph and quiet, “I may have deserved that.” “Just wait until I knock you on your ass, Barton,” you laughed. “Mmm I bet you’d love to see me on my back, Agent _____,” he bit back while wriggling his eyebrows. You snorted out a laugh as you hit his shoulder playfully.</p><p>~small time skip~</p><p>You zoned out as you ‘watched’ Clint demonstrate how to set up a simple trap around the perimeter to stall the targets. The archer has been teasing you all day during your training; simple touches, holding your body to fix your posture, pinning you down while practicing, breathing in your ear and on your neck. You knew that the two of you have been dancing around each other ever since your first mission together. ‘Uuugh is this him making a move? I can’t tell with all this training stuff going on,’ you thought to yourself. “There! Now you do it around the room, _____. Don’t set them off. We’ll use them for your last training session for the day,” Clint said excitedly. You stretched your aching muscles and began setting up random traps around the training room.</p><p>~another small time skip~</p><p>You twirled your knives in your hands as you stared down the crossbow armed man across from you. “Alright, _____, this is the last practice. Use everything you’ve learned today. Don’t be scared, you can go all out,” he smirked teasingly. Your eyebrows rose as you huffed out a laugh and readied yourself. “Bring it, Hawkeye.” “With pleasure,” he smiled.</p><p>You swayed side to side dodging arrows as you closed in on your attacker. You two have been at it for at least half an hour by now. Both of you riddled with small cuts and possibly bruises for when you actually got close enough to engage into hand to hand rather than weaponry. Honestly, you were done with ‘training day’ and just wanted to shower and sleep before the next assignment. “You’ve improved, _____. Actually trying now?” Clint asked. “I’ve got a bed and a shower to get to Barton. I’m going to knock you in one direction eventually,” you breathed out as you dodged his left swing. “Oh? And which direction are you thinking of?” he asked curiously, blocking your punch easily. An idea suddenly filled your head; all the teasing he’s been doing is going to be returned sevenfold. “I think I like the idea of you on your back now, Clint,” you smirked seductively. Clint froze for a second and you took the moment to close in on him, shooting out a swift kick to his abdomen. A confident smirk fitted your face as he caught himself before he hit the floor. He raced towards you quickly, tackling you down to the floor with his legs in between yours. Catching your breath, you trailed your hands up his chest slowly until you reached his shoulders and lifted one leg around his hip. “I don’t mind this position either, Clint,” you whispered teasingly. Clint’s breath stopped short as his face came in closer to yours. You waited until his nose touched yours when you decided to thrust your weight to the side, flipping your positions as you pinned him to the floor with your knife against his throat. “Are you that easy, Barton?” you asked laughing. “Some people gotta work a little harder, _____,” he said gruffly. You paused and wondered about what he meant before you felt yourself being thrown backwards to the floor. ‘Probably should have seen that coming,’ you thought tiredly.</p><p>~time skip~</p><p>Another two hours had passed and you two were really starting to get teasingly aggressive. “Dammit, Clint, I’m hungry can we please call it a day?!” you whined tiredly. “I’m still able to attack. You have to subdue me, _____,” Clint breathed out. You two were an absolute mess. Hair in tangles, clothes ripped, the training room trashed, and covered in sweat. You looked around the room and you spotted one last trap that you set up from earlier. You smirked to yourself before you looked to the man blankly and prepared for one last fight. ‘I think it’s time I made a move,’ you thought smugly. You lunged at the man backing him up inch by inch to the camouflaged rope on the floor. He blocked every strike you launched at him, your focused face distracting him from your actual goal. He brought out a knife from his vest and started defending himself, slashing at you while smirking. You smirked back as his foot landed exactly where you wanted it. ‘Here goes nothing,’ you thought gravely. Clint pushed you back a few feet and you took the moment to throw your knife, flying towards the wall behind him. He stopped moving and looked at you quizzically.  “You missed, _____?” he asked confused. You smirked confidently as you stared him down. “I never miss.” Clint was suddenly dragged to the floor and then lifted in the air by his foot until he dangled above you. </p><p>“Nice… at least you learned something,” Clint commented as he hung from the rope. You walked up to him laughing as you dusted yourself off. “Maybe I just wanted a one on one training session with the great Hawkeye, Barton,” you playfully chided. He huffed in response and groaned out a, “_____, if you wanted my attention all you needed to do was ask…” You closed in on his face until your noses brushed against each other. “Oh? But what if I was waiting for you to make a move?” you asked teasingly, staring into his eyes. “Well then you’re hard to read because I couldn’t tell if you were goin-“ you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. You broke away from him with a small smirk. “Is that a good enough sign?” Clint only nodded and cleared his throat before speaking. </p><p>“So… can you let me down now? I’m a bit sore from teaching you everything,” Clint whined like a child. “Mmmm I think I’m going to go hit the shower… and maybe eat… and if you’re still up there then I’ll think about it,” you said to yourself. You simply nodded and walked towards the exit of the training room waiting for the whiny comeback. “_____! Don’t leave me up here!” Clint begged dramatically. As you approached the door your hand shot out as you quickly cut a rope. “Oh god.” You heard Clint whisper seconds before he went hurdling to the floor. The familiar sound of Clint’s groan filled your ears as you walked out into the hallway when another idea popped into your head.</p><p>You popped your head back into the training room to see Clint sprawled out onto the floor. “If you get to me before I lock the bathroom door we can save water by only taking one shower,” you said suggestively. His head shot up to look at you and you saw him rolling over onto his stomach to get up. You ran towards the elevator giggling to yourself before you felt a pair of arms wrap around the back of your knees. You screamed and laughed as your eyes landed on Clint’s backside, your legs playfully kicking against his hold. “I bet you planned this whole thing from the beginning. Who knew _____ had a different target in mind,” Clint said loudly as he ran to the elevator.</p><p>“I never miss,” you smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eye Contact (Steve Rogers x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can hardly remember how exactly you had joined the famous Avengers. The day of Loki’s attempt for world domination was when you were noticed. You had been fighting off aliens in your office building while trying to find a way to escape. Although you can’t remember where you were born or raised or taught, you had impressive fighting skills and a gift. Telekinesis and ‘manipulation’ you had begun to call it; you could control objects, even people, with your mind. A gift and a curse in the beginning, but now that you have control over your power it can be helpful most times. You’ve seen the Avengers’ abilities as a group, but you figured that kind of lifestyle just isn’t for you. You don’t enjoy being tied to so much responsibility and expectation; a reason that confuses you even more so of how you ended up living in the Stark Tower. </p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>You ran with heaving breaths through the falling concrete that was once your office building, taking down aliens as you passed. Once outside you hid in the alley trying to catch your breath. ‘How they do this daily is beyond me,’ you thought tiredly. A loud explosion disturbed your thoughts and you realized you had no actual plan from here. “Thank god I wore slacks and flats today,” you laughed to yourself. Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself for a fight, focusing all of your energy into escaping the city. ‘You can do this, _____!’ you thought confidently, eyes burning with a determined fire. </p><p>*Small Skip Forward*</p><p>You swept your hand harshly as a group of aliens surrounded you into a corner, throwing them across the street. You were utterly exhausted; hair matted, clothes ripped, dust and grime covered skin, blood covering your right temple from a close call. Your energy is running out, your power weakening with time. There’s too many now and you’re at the end of your rope. If you were going down, you were taking as many as you could with you. You raised your hand, focusing all of your energy into one last wave. Suddenly, the aliens fell to the floor, lifeless and unresponsive. ‘So much for that honorable movie ending,’ you thought to yourself. You wobbled tiredly down the street panting heavily, when the pay phone next to you rang. You had an inkling of what kind of phone call it could be, but you were compelled to answer it. With a sigh, you reached for the phone and put it to your ear silently.</p><p>“__(f/n)__  __(l/n)__. We’ve been watching you for quite some time. I think it’s time for us to have a small talk.” </p><p>~End Flashback~</p><p>‘Nick sure knew how to make an entrance,’ you thought bitterly. “Curse that man,” you said quietly. “Jarvis?” you asked, sitting up in bed. “Yes, Ms. _____.” “Is there anyone in the training room right now?” you questioned hopefully. “I do not detect any life forms in the training room as of now, Ms. _____.” You nodded wordlessly and looked at the clock. ‘2:34 in the morning,’ you thought sadly. “Thank you, Jarvis.” </p><p>You’ve always been plagued with odd sleeping cycles. Some days you were exhausted for no reason, others you wouldn’t sleep at all. Tonight is one of those nights apparently. You finished wrapping your hands as you entered the training room, your socked feet gently padding against the floor. When you couldn’t sleep you had the habit of coming to the training room and knock around the sand bag for a while. No one knows of your nightly habit, at least to your knowledge. Your fists made contact with the bag in a series of blows. Since you were relatively new to the group you haven’t really made friends with all of them yet. Natasha was the first person to talk to you, being the only girl in the group must have had its drawbacks when it came to girl talk. You two became close extremely fast, together when one or the other wasn’t too busy. You started assisting Bruce with little experiments here and there when he needed it which left you two on pretty good terms. Of course, this is Stark Tower, so you have met the all famous billionaire playboy philanthropist of the building but usually strictly on business. You have seen Clint around once in a while, but haven’t thought of an interesting conversation starter for him yet. Thor is doing godly business you assume, but have had few enjoyable talks with him while he was on Earth. Then, there was Captain America. He was your second best friend in the Avengers, after Natasha. A small smile crossed your face as you started to practice your kicks on the bag. You will always remember the day Steve Rogers had changed your life.</p><p>~Flashback~</p><p>You sat in an all-white room with very few objects to fill it. A simple bed, desk, and a few toys or random objects scattered about the room. The walls were clear so the people outside could keep track of you. After you had reluctantly agreed to join the Avengers, Fury thought it’d be safer for you to go under an ‘evaluation’. Despite your strong control over your power when it came to inanimate objects, sometimes it got out control when it came to living things. People have been ‘manipulated’ even when you had not intended to use it on them. As training, Fury thought it’d be best to keep you under constant supervision with a little one on one social interaction a couple times a day. Eye contact with another person usually started the phenomena.  The goal was to practice controlling the power around humans. So here you are, locked in a cell where random people would talk or eat with you to see if you could prevent yourself from invading their mind. <br/>“_____, I’m here with lunch. It’s grilled cheese!” a kind female voice stated. “Hello, Anna. It’s nice to see you,” you stated softly while sitting on the bed. Anna was the person who would always eat lunch with you, sometimes dinner too; she was your favorite visitor. “I brought a donut to share for dessert!” she whispered excitedly as her eyebrows waggled. You laughed and nodded, sitting on the floor with your back resting against the bed to enjoy your lunch. “How much longer do I have to stay here, Anna?” you asked quietly. The woman paused in her ministrations and slowly put the tray of food down onto the desk. “You aren’t ready yet, _____,” she stated sadly. Anger and grief filled your senses as you quickly turned your head towards the woman. Anna suddenly flew against the wall, grasping her neck as if someone was squeezing it tightly. “__-____,” she gasped out. Realization dawned on you and you quickly looked away, hearing Anna fall to the ground gasping for breath. “_____?” Anna whispered. “Get out.” You said. “_____ listen to m-“ “Get out!” you screamed. The bed flew towards the door, forcing the poor woman to run through it quickly. Tears escaped your eyes as you paced around the room trying to calm yourself down. ‘As long as I don’t look anyone in the eyes…’ you internally repeated to yourself over and over. A man’s voice suddenly came through the radio on your desk; a voice you have not heard. “_____, my name is Steve Rogers, or as you probably know as Captain America. I have been asked to help you with this project and I said yes. Welcome to the team.” </p><p>~End Flashback~</p><p>Your punches and kicks came out harder as you came out of that memory. Steve had talked with you for weeks simply through that radio. You guys talked about music, movies, books, and life. In the beginning of those weeks, you had not said much except for the occasional yes or no question or a simple thank you for your delivery of food. You made sure to not look at a person out of fear of another moment. Every talk with Steve made it easier. He was kind; he treated you like a normal person; he was absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to you.  He helped you get through enough training to where you could control yourself for the most part. There was never another freak accident after that. After training, you had moved into Stark Tower as an official Avenger. You stopped your punches for a moment to catch your breath and wiped the sweat from your brow. “Can’t sleep?” you heard a familiar voice ask.</p><p>“Not tonight,” you said, not turning around to face him. “What about you? It’s almost 4 in the morning,” you questioned as you unwrap your hands. “I’ve had enough time to sleep, _____,” Steve chuckled. “True, but I’m sure even Sleeping Beauty needs an occasional sleep.” “Sleeping Beauty wasn’t asleep for 70 or so years,” he teasingly pointed out. “Even more true,” you laughed as you turned away to put the sand bag back. “_____... I know what you’re doing.” Steve sighed. “Doing what?” you asked innocently. “You’re not looking at me like before,” he answered. “Well it’s kind of a force of habit now, I mean I was locked up with only myself for a few months maybe I’m just use-“ your sentence was cut short as you turned around and your eyes met with a blue cloth covered chest. You resisted the instinct to look up until you felt a hand tilt your chin upwards. “Steve…” you whispered as a blush dusts your cheeks. He smiled and gently pulled you closer, his arm around your waist. “What are you doin-“ you were cut short as his lips pressed against your own. When the two of you separated, you were staring into his eyes with a confused face.</p><p>“See, you can look me in the eyes!” he said with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>